The purpose of this study is to determine the efficacy of bedtime NPH insulin alone or in combination with oral sulfonylurea treatment of hyperglycemia in patients with non-insulin dependent diabetes. This will include insulin clamp studies to determine insulin sensitivity prior to and after optimization of glycemic control.